


Panic! At The Disco

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1970's vibe, F/M, Studio 54 AU noone asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: Betty is forced to go out with Veronica to the hottest new club in town, Studio 54.There she meets a mysterious and handsome stranger.orThe 70's Disco Bughead oneshot no one asked for!





	Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> this is my entry for the Riverdale Event Theme 5!
> 
> First ever oneshot, so please be kind lol
> 
> lots of love
> 
> -M

Betty instantly regretted her decision the second she stepped out of the taxi and looked at the glowing neon nights of the club.

She should be in her dorm room right now, in her ratty sweats and studying for her biology test tomorrow morning. But instead here she is standing in line to enter the pretentious nightclub in the highest platform heels imaginable. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the ache that’s already beginning.

She knew the second that her roommate Veronica entered the dorm that she had something up her sleeve. “Whats up, V?” she asks knowing fully well that she wasn’t going to like the answer that was about to come out of her best friends mouth. 

“Oh Betty, I just got the most wonderful news! Guess who just scored us spots on the VIP list for the hottest, most sought out club in all of New York?” she replies with her dark brown eyes sparkling. 

“Us?” Betty asks questionly “ it’s a school night, V, i can’t be out all night when i have that gigantic test tomorrow!” she tells Veronica while holding up her heavy schoolbook to prove her point. 

“Oh please, we both know you are going to ace that test Betty” Veronica says with a roll of her eyes “come now, we don’t have a moment to lose. We have so much to do before we leave!” her voice getting smaller and smaller the further down the hallway she goes. 

Betty gets up off the couch with a huff and makes her way to follow her best friend down the narrow hallway. “I’m not going with you tonight, Veronica” she says once she enters into Veronica’s room her eyes growing big at all the clothes her friend has already managed to throw onto her bed. 

“You don’t understand, Betty, one doesn’t simply pass up an opportunity to go to Studio 54” 

Betty stands frozen in the doorway, if anyone were to tell her before she moved to the city to go to college that she would be roommates and best friends with the notorious Veronica Lodge she would just laugh till she cried. But life can be a funny thing Betty thinks to herself. 

“This is some sort of joke, right? How in the world did you even manage that?” Betty asks as she moves over to find a spot to sit on the messy bed. 

“Oh, Daddy called me and told me that he got an invitation to go tonight but he had a prior engagement. So he offered it to us instead” she replied with a flick of her wrist.

“I wish I could go, V, but if my mother ever got wind that I went out on a school night i’m pretty sure she would drive herself down here and drag me back home by my ear” She says softly, running her hand over a plush fur jacket Veronica just threw on top of the growing pile forming on her bed. 

Veronica stopped her search in her closet and moved over to Betty, kneeling in front of her she holds onto her hands “you 19 years old, Betty, your mother can’t control you anymore. You are kicking major ass in all your classes, you of all people deserve a night out to let loose” 

She smiles big as she stands up and moves back to her closet, Betty watches as she struggles to reach a box that’s sitting on the stop self of her deep closest. “And besides, i know you wouldn’t want to miss a good opportunity for an article for the school newspaper” she says over her shoulder. 

Betty just stares at the back of the brunette’s head, she had an excellent point. She has been looking for the perfect article to write to submit with her resume for a spot at the prestigious school newspaper. And what’s a better article than an inside look at the mysterious and mythical Studio 54.

Betty starts to get excited looking over all the different patterns and prints laying on the bed beside her. “But what will i even wear?” the squeal from Veronica made Betty chuckle “oh! I have the perfect outfit already for you” 

Betty’s eyes widen in horror at the outfit her friend just presented to her “have you lost your mind! I will catch my death in that thing” she replies while touching the wisp of silvery fabric Veronica is trying to pass as an outfit. 

“That’s what the fur coat is for silly” she says as if talking to a child “and I’m willing to bet money that you will look out of this world in this romper” Betty isn’t easily convinced, and the moment Veronica showed her the shoes to complete this look she was ready to bolt right out of the room. Calling them shoes seemed like an understatement, these things were a monstrosity. 

“Now I’m convinced you are just trying to kill me, Veronica” she says running a finger over the crushed velvet of the sky high heels. “Oh pish posh, you need to quit questioning fashion sense” she says moving Betty to sit in front of her vanity “you're starting to hurt my feelings” pouting dramatically in the big mirror. 

Betty rolls her eyes at her friends dramatics “well, work your magic then miss fashionista” Once Veronica was done Betty didn’t even recognize the person staring back at her. Her sun kissed hair was down from her usual ponytail and her natural curls were more defined, more voluptuous, more wild. Now Betty understands why she used practically an entire can of hairspray on her. Her hair reminded her of a lion’s mane, fierce and powerful, and Betty knew she needed to channel that for the night ahead of her. 

Her makeup took less time than her hair, much to Betty’s surprised, she was thankful Veronica didn’t try to lay the makeup on thick considering all the dancing and how hot the club is sure to get. Betty wasn’t prepared for the amount of glitter that was going to be used between the two girls, it was everywhere. Every surface in Veronica’s room and the bathroom they share had a sparkling sheen to it now. Betty doesn’t even try to understand how gilter even managed to get on the roof of Veronica’s bedroom. 

The moment that Betty has been dreading finally comes, she stares at the shiny, tiny, romper hanging on the hanger and tries in vain to give Veronica big puppy dog eyes to get out of wearing it. Admitting defeat when she sees Veronica respond with only an arch of one of her perfectly plucked eyebrow, she takes the hanger and walks into the bathroom to change.

She walks back into Veronica’s room, trying in vain to pull the material further down her backside she hears her friend let out a long whistle. 

“You, Betty Cooper, are a complete smokeshow” ‘

Letting her arms fall to her sides Betty looks into the full length mirror across from her. _Veronica was right, this color really does look great on me_ she thinks to herself slightly turning to the side to see what the outfit looked in different angles.

“Now my favorite part, _accessories!_ ” Veronica says getting on her knees to help betty put on her shoes. “Now the most important rule for wearing heels is when your walking, make sure to walk heels first and sole second” she says while buckling the tiny straps around Betty’s ankles. The heels feel awkward at first for Betty but she quickly got used to the feeling, she also had to admit that the heels really did make her legs look more defined and to quote Veronica “a mile long”

Veronica had Betty put on multiple rings of various sizes on her fingers and then daintily fastened a long silver necklace that laid perfectly in the deep cut of the romper. And as they grabbed their purses and triple checked that they had everything that they needed, it was time for Betty to put on the final part to complete her club look.

Before making their way out of the door and into the electric New York nightlife, Veronica grabs her polaroid “I gotta get photographic proof of you going out” she gasps for extra dramatics “on a school night!” 

The girls throw their arms over each other and move close, both smiling big. Veronica takes the film out and starts shaking the little square as she moves to put the polaroid back to its spot on the bookshelf. 

The cab ride to midtown wasn’t the worse, Betty just wished the driver would shut up about some new movie called Star Wars and stop trying to explain to them about the force. Betty tried to ignore the driver and laid her head back and stared out the window. The blur of the lights outside was the perfect music video to the Led Zeppelin softly playing from the radio.

As they were in the queue of cabs waiting to stop in from of the club Betty began to get nervous when she saw the large crown outside. She felt a warm hand squeeze her own “don’t worry too much B, who knows, you might just find the love of your life in there” Just then Betty sees a group of young, muscular mean in nothing but combat boots and jockstraps “somehow I think most of the men in there are going to be batting for the other team” which earned her a laugh in response. 

Veronica gets out of the cab first and makes her way over to Betty’s side “never say never B” she replies while holding out a hand for her to take. The crowd is starting to overwhelm her and she starts to feel the pinpricks of anxiety start to tingle up her back. Betty closes her eyes and thinks back to the breathing techniques her therapist taught her. After a few deep breaths to center herself she lets her head fall back and notices the bright full moon twinkling it’s encouragement back at her.

Keeping in mind all the tips Veronica drilled into her head about wearing heels, she must be doing something wrong since she can feel a slight ache starting to begin. Keeping her head held high she walks up the sidewalk and towards the VIP line. Betty looked down to make sure her fake ID didn’t magically change in the course of the cab ride and internally cringe when she looks at the name on it _Geraldine Grundy._ Could Reggie picked a more obtuse name? Anyone with that name is immediately 90 years old, owns at least 10 cats and spends her days knitting. 

Betty was surprised when the bouncer at the door didn’t even spared a glance to their ID’s, all they got was a quick glance to their outfits and then we were allowed access through the velvet ropes. Betty wonders to herself if she should include their relaxed stance on underage drinking in her article but quickly shakes her head at the idea. 

Stepping through the doors to the club was like nothing Betty had ever experienced before a small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes adjusted to all the flashing lights. The floors vibrated with the heavy bass of the music playing from the giant speakers. The whole club had this ambiance about it whether it was due to the fog machine or cigarette smoke that curled through the space, Betty wasn’t sure. 

Betty had already spotted a few famous people in the short amount of time here, lounging on the plush oversized seats off to the side of the light up dance floors. The amount of extravagance that surround her was staggering, between the over the top outfits, the provocative dancing or the amount of drugs she sees just laying about as if just another guest of the club Betty’s eyes didn’t know where to focus on first. 

Luckily for her Veronica had already had her sights set on the dancefloor, trailing slightly behind her they went down the few steps just as a Donna Summer's song starts to play. Betty doesn’t even feel the ache in her feet once they start dancing, oddly enough the longer she stayed out here the more comfortable and confident she became. 

After dancing for a bit the girls decided to head to the bar. They waved goodbye and air kissed the new group of friends they made while dancing, making promises to come back and dance with them before the night was through. Weaving between various people in different stages of inebriation they walk up to the slightly sticky bar and wait to be served. 

A tall shirtless redhead walks over to them and shoots Veronica a megawatt smile _oh boy_ Betty thinks to herself as she looks around for an open table for them to claim. She finds a newly emptied table just as she hears Veronica softly giggle at whatever the shirtless ginger had said. She gently taps her elbow “I found us a table, you know my usual order, once you’re done just come find me” and after a slight nod from her Betty makes her way over to the table.

Betty can practically hear her feet singing their praise the moment she sat down, flexing her toes gently to the beat of the Blondie’s song pumping out of the speakers. Betty looks over to where she left her friend and sees she hasn’t made much progress on getting them refreshments. She snorts rather unlady like when she watches the redhead start flexing his arm for her boy crazy best friend.

“You might die of dehydration before those two snap out of it” Betty hears to her left as she was watching Veronica squeeze whatever muscle the bartender was flexing for her. 

“Do you think the bartender just gave up on wearing shirts cuz if he flexes too hard he rips them all?” she turns her head to the mysterious voice. 

Green eyes meet blue and Betty for a moment felt just like the two she was just making fun of. Before her sat a rather very attractive man, messy wavy jet black hair framed the bluest eyes she has ever seen. The only odd thing she thought was the thick orange sweater he was wearing, surely he can’t be comfortable. Betty was distracted for only a moment before she noticed the confused look on his face, quickly realizing he didn’t understand her joke she flushed red. 

“You know” she says while making the over dramatic arm motions of the bartender ripping his shirt. Complete with a funny face. His eyes crinkle from the force of his laugh, and Betty loved the sight. Only after a few moments of enjoying his laugh and joining him, did she realize just exactly what she just did, “oh my god” she whispers while she closes her eyes and wishing she could disappear. 

“Hey, don’t do that. Please don’t be embarrassed. That was hands down the best thing to have happened to me tonight” he leaned forward “hell, I’m pretty sure that’s gonna be the best thing to happen to me for the next year” he smiled once Betty accepted that he wasn’t making fun of her in the slightest. 

They both look over to the two that started this all and noticed that they still haven’t moved an inch. The silence lingered between them as they gazed across the bar, Betty began to curl her toes as she racked her brain to try and come up with a good conversation starter. Just as the panic was about to set she hears his voice float over the music towards her “how about i get us some drinks, since that ginger dingus is hogging your friend?” 

She turns to look at him and notices he’s giving off a different energy than before, his leg is jumping up and down slightly and he has a hopeful look on his face. _Is he nervous?_ Betty thinks to herself, she feels her cheeks start to redden. She sees his face fall a little and quickly lets out a “oh!” he raises one eyebrow at her “I would love a drink, thank you.”

Betty hears some shouts from the bar and looks over and sees a long line forming and some not to happy looking customers. And as she follows the line, sure enough, she sees that the culprit behind the slow service is Veronica and the shirtless wonder. “I’m not sure if getting drinks is an option at this point” she says jerking her thumb over to the bar. She turns to look at sweater boy and is startled when she realizes he’s been staring at her this whole time. 

Jughead clears his throat “I have my ways” Betty notices his blush is so deep it almost matches his sweater. “What kind of drink did you want?” he asks casually, running his fingers against the tabletop. “Vodka cranberry, please” she says sweetly, he smirks “classy, coming right up.” Betty rests her head on top of one of her fists and gives Jughead a look, he mimics her action and asks “what?” Betty smirks “I’m just very curious how you expect to get drinks without waiting in line” He laughs “I have my ways” he replies while wiggling his eyebrows. 

She laughs as he walks away, noticing how his lazy saunter was incredibly sexy. He was quite the pleasant surprise, she thought to herself. She assumed tonight would be filled with hours of dancing, drinking just a tad too much and stumbling home with Veronica. But, as she’s quickly learning, the city always has a few tricks up its sleeve. She watches in confusion as he walks right up to the bar, and walks right through the back. He smiles and talks to a few of the other bartenders, and made a big show of giving the flirting ginger a wide berth. 

Betty couldn’t stop herself from staring, the colorful lights from the club played across his face like a sinful kaleidoscope. She enjoyed how the fabric of his sweater was pulled taunt against the muscles of his arms as he lifted the various bottles. He was putting the finishing touches to their drinks, slowly wetting the brim of her glass with a lime wedge. His long dexterous fingers running in sinfully slow circles on the glass’s edge when sudden he looks up and locked eyes with her. Her breath caught in her throat at the intense look in his eyes, her cheeks flushed with heat. She sees his eyes travel down her form and a shiver travels down her spine. Once his eyes make the long trip back to her face he gives her a smirk and a quick wink and makes his way back to their table. 

Smiling as she grabs the newly made drink from Jughead Betty lets the cool glass soothe her frazzled nerves. She’s not sure where this flirty version of herself came from, and to be honest Betty is not too sure what to make of this situation. She was never boy crazy in high school, she would rather have her nose in a book or out getting quotes for her new expose for the school’s paper. 

At this very moment sitting in this dark bar Betty envies Veronica, she wished she had the confidence to carry a conversation with this sexy stranger without making a fool out of herself. Swirling the red liquid in her glass in concentration, Betty was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn’t realize the man occupying them had moved to sit in front of her. A soft hand reaches across the tabletop and softly holds her writs, stopping the movement of her glass abruptly. A few drops of liquid runs down her fingers. 

“I have something to confess to you” Jughead tells her with a half smile, “a few things to be exact” 

“Is this when you tell me you and the shirtless redhead are actually a couple?” she sasses back.

The laugh that erupted out of him was loud and infectious, the faint laugh lines around his eyes become more prominent. “Now _that_ would be a major plot twist” his voice still keeping its teasing tone. “But funny enough, my first confession does involve our beloved bartender” he says giving her wrist a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh, well then I’m _all ears”_ she replies resting her free hand under her chin. She watches Jughead’s eyes travel down and settle on her lips, a lick of excitement flares up deep inside her as she bites down on her lower lip.

Jughead shakes his head to stop himself from staring at her lips “he’s actually a really nice guy” Betty raises her eyebrow “no really, we’re roommates. We’ve been friends since we were in diapers” he ends his confession with a blush across his high cheekbones. 

“That’s adorable” Betty smiled, “let me guess, you two even have the cliche shared bath pictures from when you were little” she giggled. 

“I plea the fifth” 

Betty hummed in amusement with her eyes gazing towards the large crowd of people dancing. Her mind began to wander, and her self doubt reared its ugly head again. Before she could dwell too much on her shortcomings when it comes to the opposite sex she left a thumb rubbing soothing swipes on the pluse point of her writst. “I’m new to all this too, you know” Jughead says staring down at their joined hands.

“What-what do you mean?” Betty stammered

“That whole thing at the bar” he started, waving his hand back from himself “the confidence, that wink” his nose scrunches in embarrassment “that was so not me” 

A smile formed on her lips, finding his rambling adorable and endearing. Her second guessing and insecurities now a distant memory. She moved her fingers against the warm skin of his hand, trying to ease his uneasiness. 

“You had that look in your eye” he started his rambling again. “Like you were somehow second guessing yourself. Which is crazy, by the way” He placed his second hand on top of their joined hands “you’re beautiful, and should never doubt yourself”

“You think im beautiful?” 

“You’re kidding right? Oh course I do”

“Thank you” she whispers. 

They untangle their hands and Betty lifts her drink to take a sip. Her mind is reeling from the compliment she just received. She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol she drank tonight, or the outfit Veronica dressed her in, but she likes how she feels tonight. 

“Also-” Jughead begins to say, his voice cracking a little. Betty looks towards him and her eyes widen once she realizes how close they were from each other. Both of them moving closer to each other without noticing.

“What?” she asks, looking up to him through her eyelashes. She watches Jughead’s tongue wet his bottom lip and a jolt of excitement runs through her. The thought of kissing him thrills her, she wonders just how soft his lips were. Biting her bottom lip lightly she asks once more “what?”

She watches Jughead moves even closer to her with his eyes searching hers for any sign of hesitation, a small smirk plays on his face once he sees Betty move closer towards him. Feeling his breath on her flushed skin she closes her eyes and sighs softly, the anticipation of the kiss almost beginning to be too much. She can feel the outline of his lips on her when suddenly a booming voice from behind them interrupts their moment.

“Hey jug-oh shit” the booming voice exclaims followed by a femine giggle coming from behind him. Betty recognized the giggle immediately as Veronica’s which meant the loud voice must have belonged to the shirtless bartender. 

“Your timing is impeccable, Arch”

“Look man, I’m really sorry” he gave Jughead big puppy dog eyes. Jughead rolled his eyes at him in forgiveness. Once Archie turned his attention towards Betty he smiled and moved his hand out towards her “Hi. I’m Jughead’s best, and probably only, friend Archie. It’s nice to finally meet a lady that’s caught his attention” 

Betty didn’t know what to process first. She decided to tackle his name first, surely Jughead had to be a nickname but you never know, maybe his parents were hippies. “Jughead?” she asks in amused confusion. The blush that spread across his high cheekbones made him look even more handsome, Betty thought to herself.

“It’s a nickname” he replies in a rush “the real one, is much worse”. Betty disagrees in her head, deciding that the name seems to fit him perfectly. “Well I like it” she gives him a warm smile and they lock eyes for a moment before a loud cough comes from Archie. 

“Anywho” he begins awkwardly before Veronica makes her way from behind him, gently patting him on the shoulder. She looks between Betty and Jughead before giving Betty a look. Veronica looks Jughead up and down sizing him up with a critical eye, Betty laughed when she saw Jughead look nervous and gulp. “Hello, I’m Veronica. Betty’s best friend and roommate” she holds out a perfectly manicured hand towards him. “Jughead, nice to meet you” he responds with a fake confidence. 

“Well with that out of the way, Jug-we’re gonna head out” Archie starts talking quickly “I’m going to show Veronica some, uh, stuff” he looks over to Veronica to help him out.

“Right, Archie was telling me about this 24 hour resturant. I’m starving, so we’re going to go grab a bite to eat” Veronica replies quickly, smoothing out the lines of her mini dress.

Betty snorts “sure guys, have fun” Veronica huffs. “Well now that i know you will be in very _capable_ hands Betty, we are taking off. I’ll see you later tonight, or in the morning” Veronica gives her a look that Betty instantly knew meant don’t wait up. Betty looked over to Archie and realized he was still shirtless.

“Don’t you think you’ll be cold? It’s not exactly warm outside in the dead of night” she teases the redhead. Jughead snorts off to the side of her.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Ronnie, I’ll be right back, my shirt is still behind the bar” Archie runs off before she could respond.

“I’ll admit, it’s going to be weird seeing him in an actual shirt” Betty informs the table.

“Oh, just wait until you see his shirt” Jughead chuckles.

“Will you two be nice” Veronica teases. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” she asks Jughead 

“Oh, It’s pretty bad”

Before the conversation could continue more, Archie jogs back up to the table. The laugh that escapes Betty was loud and boisterous. Archie was wearing a navy blue crop top shirt, which put his abs on full display. But the little detail that threw Betty into a fit of giggles was the white block letters across the shirt that spelled out ‘Stud Muffin’

With a confused look on his face, Archie looked across the table trying to figure out what was so funny. He then looked down at his shirt then quickly looked up to Veronica. “I have nicer shirts, i swear. Today’s laundry day and I just grabbed the first clean shirt I could find” his panicked voice only made Betty and Jughead laugh harder. 

“Oh, don’t you worry Archiekins” Veronica walks up to him “I rather like this shirt, it shows off your delicious abs” she runs her fingertips across them to accentuate her point. 

Betty shoots Jughead a funny face at their friends blatant flirting, which caused him to laugh loudly and scare the drunk couple sitting in the table near them.

“Well, we’re off” Veronica informs the table. She walks over to Betty to give her a hug goodbye. Next to her ear, Betty hears Veronica say “I bet you are so happy i dragged you out tonight” only loudly enough for the two of them. “I can’t wait to tell you ‘I told you so’ over brunch tomorrow” she said warmly. Breaking away from the hug Veronica kept her hands firmly on Betty’s arms keeping her close “he’s cute, and I can tell you’re comfortable with him, which is a huge thing for you. Have fun tonight” she gives her one last hug. 

Watching them leave the table and head towards the exit, Betty decides that the two of them make a good match. “I can’t believe that shirt” she says shaking her head as she watches them move out of sight.

“I actually bought him that shirt as a joke one christmas” Jughead informs her matter of factly. “Joke was on me, because he ended up loving it and wears it constantly” he looks at Betty with a very serious expression on his face “I created a monster” then laughs.

Betty’s laugh makes her eyes crinkle “did he buy you a ridiculous gift as retaliation?” 

“That’s the thing. I don’t think he ever realized it was a joke gift when he first got it”

At this point Betty was laughing so hard at this ridiculous story she had tears in her eyes. Jughead looked rather pleased with himself that he got Betty to laugh so much tonight, straightening in posture in the chair he leans forward “do you want to get out of here? And maybe actually grab a bite to eat?” Betty’s stomach rumbles loudly at the mention of food and she nods her head yes quickly. 

“Alright, lets jet” Jughead stands up and waits for Betty to follow. 

“Do you like burgers?” he asks with his head tilted to one side. 

“Who doesn’t love a good burger?” 

“Oh, thank god” relief washes over his face “I know the best place, you’ll love it”

The start to walk towards the exit, having to weave around people in the crowd, Jughead reaches back and takes hold of Betty’s hand. Betty looks down and observes just how much bigger his hand is compared to her, a blush forming on her face. Walking out the front door and out onto the street Betty relishes the cold air that instantly soothed her flushed skin. Betty starts walking towards the long line waiting for taxis when suddenly her hand connected with Jughead is pulled taunt in the opposite direction. Looking back over her shoulder she sees Jughead walking away from the line. 

“Oh, the place isn’t very far away from here. I figured we could walk” he runs his hand through his hair “unless you don’t want to walk” he finishes quickly. 

“Oh no, walking would be lovely”

The start their walk down the uncrowded street, the steady thump of bass from the club fading away with each step they take. Betty looks up and admires the twinkling stars with a smile on her face, a squeeze of her hand snaps her head down and she realizes her and Jughead had never stopped holding hands since inside the club. They turn and begin walking down a quiet side street, Betty keeps her head down to make sure she avoids the random puddles that littered the sidewalk. 

“I’m surprised you wanted to walk” Jughead began “you know-considering” he waves his hands towards her feet.

“Why?” she lets go of his hand. “

“Because of these?” she lifts one high heeled foot off the sidewalk and shows off the high heel of her shoe.

“Yea-yeah” he stammers, eyes fixated on her legs.

Betty smirks and begins to walk ahead of him, making sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips. She hears him curse under her breath. She asks herself _what would Veronica do?_ And the perfect idea came to her mind. Spinning around to face Jughead, she tilts her head and delicately places one foot off to the side to make her legs look even longer and asks “you coming, Juggie?” 

“You’re a tease, you know that?” his eyes slowly making its way up her up. 

“I think you kinda like it” she blushes and turns and continues walking. 

The side street ends and Betty begins to cross the connecting main road, right as she reaches the faded yellow divider she hears footsteps approaching her. Turning around she is caught off guard by Jughead’s lips on hers, soft and firm. Melting into the kiss she runs her hands up his arms. She makes a small protesting sound when he pulled away.

“Aww, come on,” she protested “we were just about to get to the good stuff”

“The good stuff?” 

“Yeah” she flings her hand between them “you know”

“I don’t actually” he looks down nervously “I’m not very well versed in this department”

“Me either” she snorts “but that was fantastic”

“Well, I think you’re fantastic” he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear

“Cheesy” she smirks

“I know” he laughs “I felt silly saying it”

“Well, cheesy-ness aside” she runs her pointer finger along his strong jawline “I think your pretty fantastic too”

“You little shit” he laughs and picks her up and spins her around in the middle of the street. She gasped at the sudden moment that quickly turned into laughter, weaving her fingers against the back of his neck. A warmth began to spark deep inside her when she felt his strong hands against her lower back.

“Put me down” she giggles

“But, I don’t wanna” he stops spinning, hands still flushed against her

“Please?” she bats her eyes

“God” he moves his eyes across her face “you’re trouble, aren’t ya?” moving closer towards her.

“Only the best kind” she smiles before his lips on upon hers once again. 

She gets to fully enjoy this kiss since she was prepared for it, relaxing entirely into his arms. She ran her hands through his thick soft hair. She felt his fingertips apply pressure against her back. He moved one hand against her jaw and traced her bottom lip with his tongue, she granted him access and a small moan escaped her lips at the taste of him. Just as Betty was about to deepen their kiss even more a loud car honk broke them apart, with wide eyes and smeared lipstick they see that they are blocking the street for a taxi. Laughing, they cross over to the sidewalk. 

Wiping the lipstick off the corner of his mouth Betty couldn’t be happier that she agreed to go out with Veronica tonight. The thought of never meeting Jughead made Betty extremely sad.

“You know, I almost didn’t come out tonight with Veronica” 

“Well, I, for one and extremely happy you did” he runs his hands through his hair, trying to flatten it down.

“Me too” she wipes the rest of her lipstick off “I’m most likely going to take Mrs. Rosenbaum’s test i have tomorrow” 

“Mrs. Rosenbaum?” he looks confused “do you go to NYU?”

“Yeah” she moves her hair out of her face “do you?”

“Yeah, I’m taking her mass media law class. Shit, is there a test tomorrow?” a flash of panic crosses his face.

“Weird, me too” Betty begins thinking of the other students in her class, trying to think if any of them could be him. “Oh my god” she laughs when she recognized him.

“What?” 

“You were the guy who fell asleep while eating a donut” her laughter began to echo.

“Hey-I was tired. Archie kept me up all night!” 

“I didn’t recognize you without your hat” 

“And I didn’t recognize you without your bouncy ponytail”

“How funny is this?” she asks him with a wide smile.

“Funny?” he steps closer to her “I think it’s fate” 

“So cheesy” she shakes her head while stepping closer

“Shh” he smirks while placing a finger under her chin, lifting her face towards him and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. “Come on, let’s go. I’m starving”

“That’s not surprising” she turns to follow him “you always have that bag of food you bring to class”

“Hey, I’m a growing boy” he throws his arm across her and brings her closer to his side “and if you’re nice, i just might share with you tomorrow in class”

“Promise?” she intertwines her hand with his. 

He doesn’t respond but kisses the top of her head. 

The glow from the restaurant lights up the ground as they get closer. The bell dings above their heads as they walk inside, Betty instantly loved this place. The americana feel to it just gave it a comfortable homey feel to it. Scooting closer to Jughead in the booth, she loves the feel of his arm slung across her. She decides that she owes Veronica a batch of her favorite cookies. After sneaking a few kisses before a kind older gentleman came and took their order, Betty decided she owed her _several_ batches of cookies. 

She was so glad Veronica forced her to come out tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?! 
> 
> or come find me on Tumblr


End file.
